A Night of Neglect
''A Night Of Neglect ''is the seventeenth episode of Glee of season two, and the thirty-ninth episode overall. It will air on April 19, 2011.Source Plot This Was a Terrible episode So if You Dont Want to be DDDDDDDisapoined Dont Even bother watching It. Anyway, Mr. Shue wants the Glee Club to sell Salt Water Taffy so make money to go to Nationals. But Mike reveals that he, Tina, Artie and Brittany are in the finals for the Brainiacs but can't afford to go, so Mr. Shue wants to raise money for them as well. Sue recruits Sandy/Dustin/Terri into her 'Legion of Doom', a group thats purpose is to destroy the Glee Club. Holly and Will are on a date, but Holly doesn't like Will's idea. She blames Terri for crushing Will's dreams and thinks they should hold a benefit concert. So that's what Will does, titling it 'A Night of Neglect' and that they will only do songs by Neglected Artists. Sue hears about this and hands out her first missions: *Sandy = Destroy the Night of Neglect *Dustin = Break up Will and Holly Will finds Emma trying to clean up; her OCD is getting worse since Carl left her. Will offers to be there for Emma, to help her get better. Dustin attempts to flirt with Holly after her lesson on Nazi Hermophrodites but Will overhears and it almost turns into a fist fight before Holly breaks it up. Meanwhile Lauren offers Mercerdes her skills as a manager. Lauren thinks that Mercedes is neglected only because she lets people walk over her. Sunshine comes to McKinley's auditorium after hearing about the benefit concert on facebook and wants to perform 'All By Myself'. But most of New Directions objects until Sunshine mentions she can get about 600 people to come. Rachel is still opposed to Sunshine, but everyone else agrees she should be allowed, making the situation a reverse of the Jesse situation a year ago. Sandy organises a new club, the 'Heckling Club,' and recruits Jacob, Azimio and Becky into it with Sue's help, with their first club activity taking place during the Night of Neglect. Mr.Shue puts Finn and Quinn in charge of the Night of Neglect and they decide to make Rachel the relations manager to keep everyone happy. But Mercedes makes various demands, including wanting to be carried in a giant egg, that causes Rachel trouble. The day of the benefit concert, Kurt is showing Blaine around McKinley but Dave shows up and insults Kurt and Blaine. Santana oversees the situation and when Blaine and Kurt mention 'the truth' Santana jumps in, taking revenge on Karofsky for throwing a red slushie at her. Santana then gets a phone call, Sunshine and her 600 facebook friends aren't coming to the benefit anymore. Meanwhile, Blaine points out that Kurt misses McKinley. Tina performs first with 'I Follow Rivers' but is cut short when she runs off stage after being heckled off by the 'Heckle Club'. After crying in the back, Mike takes his turn and performs his dance to 'Bubble Toes' with better results then what Tina got. They decide to give the club taffy and it causes them to be quiet. Mercedes leaves the benefit after how she has been treated but Rachel catches up to her and attempts to persuade her to come back. Meanwhile Holly performs 'Turning Tables' as Will watches. After the performance, New Directions wonders what to do with the Heckler Club, so Holly decides that she will handle it. She pulls them into the library and tells them how bad heckling makes people feel, and offers them the chance to do something good. Instead, they all leave the benefit. After intermission everyone returns and Blaine makes a snide comment to Sandy. Mercedes also returns and decides that she will perform, but she has one final demand, she wants New Directions to watch her perform. So she performs 'Ain't No Way' with the choir from the Madonna episode which causes Sandy to cry. Rachel, awestruck with Mercedes, says she can't top her and ends the benefit saying that she was the best closing number. Sue pulls Sandy away and gets angry at him for letting the Heckling Club leave while he was practicing catchphrases. The next day, New Directions is joined by Sandy who has decided to use his drug money to fund the trip to Nationals and the Brainiacs trip. In the school halls, Holly comes out of a janitors closet and reveals to Will she got a 4 month job teaching French in Cleveland. When Will points out that they have a relationship, Holly tells Will about Emma. Holly has been counciling Emma, and Emma does love Will. But Holly reveals that one day she will be back. Sue calls the Legion of Doom together and deems them a failure. Sandy supported the benefit while Dustin wasn't the one to break up Holly and Will. Sue tells Terri that she is the next with a mission. At the Brainiacs tournament, the scores are tied at 124, when the final set of questions comes up. The questions? All about Nazi Hermaphrodites, the same topic Holly taught. Songs *'All By Myself 'by Celine Dion versión. ''Sung by Sunshine. Source 1 Source 2 *[[Ain't No Way|'Ain't No Way']] by ''Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes.Source1 Source2 *'Bubble Toes' by Jack Johnson. Danced to by Mike. *[[I Follow Rivers|'I Follow Rivers']] by Lykke Li. Sung by Tina. Source *[[Turning Tables|'Turning Tables']] by Adele. Sung by Holly Holliday. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel * James Earl as Azimio * Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']] * Gwyneth Paltrow as [[Holly Holiday|'Holly Holiday']] Images Ss.jpg|Sunshine returns for the final arc (Rachel shown) X2 4ed6201.jpg|Sunshine, Blaine, Sam and Sandy denisemartintweet.JPG chena.JPG lkzjd.jpg|Spoiler 63ofu.jpg|Spoiler tumblr_kurtblaine.png tumblr_lhtdrrGemd1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Set photo from A Night of Neglect chagleeseen.jpg|studio auditorium.jpg|Auditorium IMG_0471.jpg|This is my TV guide, is this episode going to have a 2 week wait?? =/ tumblr_lhyg3vEH4k1qzy0wko1_500.jpg Not Next Week :(.JPG|this makes me sad. Tumblr li5zsx7Tqz1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Finn, Sam, Artie, Mercedes,Tina, Mike, Max, Kurt, BlaineNOND.png Either_Will_or_Mike_dancing.png|Mike dancing Finn_confused.png|Finn, confused Holly_after_kissing_wil.png|Holly after kissing Will Holly_and_her_solo,_she's_looking_pretty_guilty.png|Holly during her solo, she's looking pretty guilty Leigon.png|Legion of Doom Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Mercedes and Lauren Rachel_talking_to_Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Rachel talking to Mercedes and Lauren Sam_Confused.png|Sam, confused and it looks like Samtana lives on Sue_talking_to_the_Legion.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Sue_Talking_to_the_Legion_2.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Terri_talking_about_her_new_hobby.png|Terri Kurt is coming back!.png|Kurt, Sam, Finn, Blaine (top right) tumblr_li6etjvgp91qd53kgo1_500.jpg|New Directions glee_onset_3-16-11-3.jpg|a scene (with mercedes) tumblr_lj6nvyXsxf1qbi5wyo1_500.png Blaine Pushes Karofsky.png|Blaine pushes Karofsky PPLDANCIN.jpg Legiondoom.jpg Slushiesantana.JPG tumblr_ljanmdQ7iZ1qahoyio1_500.jpg tumblr_ljanltmXY31qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljao1aZ8QE1qddswgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljanp2kI4v1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg Tumblr ljanmdQ7iZ1qahoyio1 500.jpg|Possible Finn/Quinn/Rachel interaction? GLEE-ep217_Sc20_595.jpg|Holly Holiday teaching an interesting history lesson Super.jpg|:o made my day brittanaBrad.png|brittana \o/ lmw_epi217_003.jpg lmw_epi217_004.jpg lmw_epi217_005.jpg lmw_epi217_006.jpg lmw_epi217_007.jpg lmw_epi217_008.jpg Footnotes Videos thumb|300px|right|2nd Promothumb|left|300px|A Night of Neglect Promo thumb|left|300px|3rd Promo thumb|right|300px|Turning Tables / I Follow Rivers / All by Myself / Ain't No way thumb|left|300px|A Night of Neglect Sneak Peak: Sunshine returns thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right|Ain't No Way Full Version - Mercedes thumb|left|300px|All By Myself Full Version - Sunshine thumb|right|300px|Turning Tables Full Version- Holly thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300pxthumb|left|300px|I Follow Rivers Full Version - Tina Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes